1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and device for concurrently calendaring appointments or events with an increased level of commitment and value. More particularly, the present invention relates to a recording instrument having a transactional check format where the appointment information is recorded on the check format and then separated into at least two parts for at least two persons involved.
2. Prior Art
Within the last two decades, a heightened awareness of the value of time has occurred, with an attendant increased effort for conscience control of time. Time has become increasingly viewed as a primary resource or asset to be carefully monitored and programmed. Indeed, a large industry has developed around the concept of time management and has produced a host of motivational and instructive seminars and other materials to teach people how to manage, account, and/or prioritize their time. Other systems go further by aiding people in identifying and prioritizing the various categories of activities in their lives.
All these systems and associated materials have a primary objective of making the most of time. These systems endeavor to achieve these objectives with complex day planners, calendars, and electronic devices. The concept of time management has now become an icon for success in the business community, and even in private life. Most of these materials and systems allow for scheduling or calendaring of appointments or events while some provide for other aspects such as prioritizing tasks, accounting for time, etc. While these materials and systems may help the person using them to value and manage their time, they do little to influence other persons who are also involved in the appointment or event. Furthermore, these systems fail to help the person and those with whom the person associates or does business to place a higher value on a commitment to an appointment or event with this person.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to develop a method and device capable of making a person and those with whom the person associates more aware of the value of time. It would also be advantageous to develop a method and device capable of making a person more accountable for the person's time. In addition, it would be advantageous to develop a method and device capable of making a person and those with whom the person associated experience greater commitment to an appointment or event.